The Many Laws of Nature (ShenziTimon)
by Blu The Skye Griffon
Summary: What if during the battle at pride rock, Shenzi changed her mind about what she wanted? What if during the aftermath, Timon realized he was missing something?


'Ooh, encore, encore!' Shenzi cheered, genuinely enjoying the dance of the meerkat. Banzai, positioned the left of Shenzi laughed along with her to the dance, but almost immediately chirped in, 'No, no, no. You mean, "entre, entre."' Whether Banzai or Ed, also next to Shenzi, had found her comment funny remained to be seen. Without a second thought, she moved on. 'No, you right.' She looked at Timon, rather hungry, 'Let's just eat 'em.'

Since forever, the Hyenas had been starving. It's hard to live a good life when you're a scavenger. Scar hadn't played a role in securing any better life for them either. His reign had only brought misery and grief to the pride lands, and she hadn't admitted it herself, but to some the hyenas too. Shenzi was the alpha of the hyenas, but not their leader, because a long time ago, scar had bumped into the trio, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, and attempted to kill them, only for him to become attached to them, and only to lose them again, eventually. During that time, he had mated with Shenzi several times, as to take his place as the "King of the Hyenas". But now, she was not so sure he liked him anymore.

She and her friends began to close in on Timon and the pig. She had heard his name, but not remembered it, but it needn't matter, they were to die soon anyhow. Timon look down and yelled towards the ground 'Is it ready yet, Ma?!' Whatever he was going on about, amidst the chaos and flames, Shenzi did not hear a response, assuming he was stalling for time, she moved in faster.

She had known Timon years in advance, from the wastelands and beyond. She had attempted to eat him several times, and had in fact watched him perform before, months ago, before he vanished. Not that she would've cared, or does care about anyone else, but she did enjoy Timons improvisational skills. He was fast, quick-thinking and kind of funny. Therefore, she had only said 'encore' a few moments ago. She made a lapse in judgement and was brought back to reality by Banzai.

Before any of the Hyenas could close in any further, Timon swallowed what should've been his last breath, closed his eyes and walked forwards. Shenzi froze, as did her companions. This was a new reaction to their gnarled teeth and claws. A willingness, a readiness to die? No, something else, a new tactic perhaps?

'Waaait, wait, wait, wait.' He began. If this was a diversion, the hyena wanted to see where it went, if only for a few seconds. 'Hold on a second.' Shenzi didn't think twice about slashing the meerkat to bits, but… something lingered in her mind. (To the reader, the feeling in which Shenzi is now feeling can be summed up as, when you have a chocolate bar, but you want to save some for later, but, your inner demons want you to eat it now. It is called temptation.) However, Shenzis temptation was not to kill the meerkat. She, hesitantly, liked him. Not personally, of course, that would be sick and a violation of the so-called "circle of life", but as a human who would like a pet.

The round pig, now sat comfortably against the cliff-side, blinked and whispered in genuine curiosity. 'Uh, Timon? What are you doin?' He looked worried, but less scared than when the attention had been on them both. Shenzi sniggered and as she was about to swipe at him with her sharp, black claws, he kneeled on one knee and looked up longingly. 'Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jaquelina Hyena…' Shenzi froze and lowered her paw, quickly turning her head to Banzai, who shrugged. How did he know her full name? In fact, how had they been on a first name basis at all? To her it was just… predator, the hyena and prey, the meerkat. With no idea where this was headed, she couldn't think for several seconds, and while she was recalibrating to the situation, Timon raised his hand, 'would you do me the honour of becoming… my bride?'

Dumbfounded, she almost, very almost gave a gasp, but she knew better, and chortled at the meerkat. As if, that would be disgusting, how would that even… She didn't want to think about it.

'I don't think so!' she giggled, growing, and moving back into position, back in for the kill. All the while, Timon was just milking the situation. 'Shenzi Marie, please.' She started having thoughts, thoughts she ought not to be having. (To you, the reader, Shenzi is right now having small silent thoughts at the back of her head like ones you might have, like 'should I ask that girl out?' or 'what if I drive into oncoming traffic?' Question you probably shouldn't be thinking, as they are horrid or often you're inner self-expressing doubt or what-ifs. Anyway…) She had a flicker of thought about what would happen if she had said yes. She could imagine the shock factor, her companions, Timon, the pig, all in complete disbelief. It wasn't something, however, she would act on, just a passing thought.

'I know what you're thinking: "We're too different."' He was right of course. '"It'll never work."' Shenzi had another rare flicker of doubt inside her head. Would it? Would it work? Maybe. She already knew he didn't really want him to die one-hundred percent, but… marriage? No, that would be crazy. She hadn't yet realized she had stopped snarling or growling. She was pulling a straight face as her thoughts collected. But, these were just thoughts…

And then she thought. All the time she had spent in her youth, in the wastelands, living a terrible waste of a life… Meeting scar, becoming his plaything, working for him for nothing. She knew somewhere in her head that Scar had already lost the battle. It was over. She knew that now, she and her friends would be next, punished for what they had done.

Then, without warning, Timon uttered a question that gave the back-of-the-mind thoughts of Shenzi a real moment of consideration. '"What will the children look like?"' Children? With a meerkat, it wouldn't, couldn't work. That's not how it happens. But, as a female, thoughts of parenthood rushed into her head, cubs, teaching them her skills, protecting them. It was something she had once wished for, but just like now, in the heat of the moment, those desires have been set afire. Never to be heard from again. Until now.

She snapped out of it, shook her head vigorously, and laughed half-heartedly, and pretending to be disgusted, 'Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature.' She upped her speed again, getting into line with Banzai and Ed. She was so close to him, she was close to killing him, close to ending what might be the only source of happiness in her life. Thoughts, again, thoughts she didn't want.

Timon backed up against the wall, next to the pig. Terrified and out of time, she raised his hands and laughed pretending he knew what he was doing, 'Listen to me!' Timon was trying his hardest to extend the runtime of his final moments, to give his mom more time. He nervously continued, 'The problem of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to a hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing.' It didn't work, she seemed unmoved. Timon wondered at all if she had any emotion, or if spending a life with crazy obnoxious hyenas had worn her, and to an extend the other hyenas down. 'And so I ask you: If not now? When?' he cried. 'If not me, who?' He felt his heart sink as the realization had washed over him. If not him, who? Simba had Nala, Pumbaa of course wasn't the type of character to fall in love. But Timon had not, there had been no-one in his life he had truly shown love for. He had been too busy, ruining the tunnels at home, meeting Pumbaa, rescuing a lion cub and generally not caring about others. He knew what he was, and why, but his final plea to the hyenas was as true as he could be.

'I'm lonely.' He whispered, desperately and miserably. He looked up at the hyenas, then at the ground, knowing his time was up. Meanwhile, Shenzi stopped, gritted her teeth and spoke to herself in her head. 'Lonely? He for real?' She became conflicted. Everything slowed down as she watched Banzai and Ed close in, inches away, drooling, claws raised. The pig's final words were to be a tearful smile, followed by, 'Can I be your best man?' Timon looked at him confused, but mostly disheartened. Banzai growled hungrily, 'I say we skip the wedding, and go straight to the buffet!'

Suddenly, a small round head popped out of the ground, it was a female meerkat, rather short and chubby, unlike Timon, who was tall and slender. 'Now?' she whispered. Timon nonchalantly replied, 'Sure, if you're ready.' The meerkat in the hole turned and saw Shenzi, gasped at yelled, before scurrying back down and shouting something underground.

Without warning, the ground beneath them began to shake and crumble, the hyenas behind them gave way into a cavern, before the ground crumbled behind Shenzi. She didn't want to fall, and she didn't want to look weak in front of her troop, but she couldn't do both and think about Timon, cubs and everything in-between. She pushed Ed into the hold before running up to Timon and the pig, and backed up against the wall. Banzai looked at her and shouted at her, 'Hey, what the big idea?!' He found himself losing his balance, backing off and jumping after Ed, fleeing from the oncoming fire. Timon looked strangely at Shenzi, who began to hyperventilate in a similar manner to Pumbaa. He watched as his uncle, Max climbed out of the hole and shouted, 'It worked!'

Fires raged, and roars could be heard, as scar tumbled over the edge of pride rock, past Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi and Max, and into the fires below. Pumbaa sighed with relief and began to smile, 'I'd say Scar is down and out.' Uncle max began to cheer madly, while Timon's mother climbed out of the cavern and looked around, 'Where's Timon? Where's by baby—' She paused, looking up at the large Hyena in front of her, she almost cowered, but stood straight and Timon stepped forward, 'It's okay, Ma. 'Oh, please. It is not okay! Don't you tell me it's okay! There is a hyena, we have to get out of here!' She yelled, managing to avoid staring directly at the beast.

Timon stopped, grabbed his mom and hugged her. 'I don't think it's something we gotta think about Ma.' He looked at Shenzi and ran his ringers through his hair, 'Ah, this isn't gonna be easy to explain'. He walked towards Shenzi, and as he took his first step, it began to rain, droplets turned into large splashes, extinguishing the fires, and giving the pride land a peaceful, yet dreary atmosphere.

Without words to approach one of his only predators, he simply walked up to her and comedically uttered, 'Y'know that whole… proposal thing? Yeah, well it turns out, I didn't think that would work. I mean it was a distraction and all, but… Sheesh… Let's go find Simba.'

Shenzi was still backed against the wall, unsure of what move she had just pulled. In the distance, she could hear Simba and Nala and she feared the worst. As she moved to leave the ledge she was on, she peered down the vast cliff and saw the body of Scar. He didn't look dead, but that may have been his usual demeanour. He seemed regular, as though nothing had changed, but she hoped he was dead. He had ruined her, used her and mated with her. He was psychotic. She walked the corner and watched Simba turn to Timon and Pumbaa, who bowed to him. He embraced them in a quick hug, 'I couldn't have done it without you guys.' Before marching up to the top of pride rock.

Timon teared up as he watched Simba stride off, 'That's our boy.' Cried Pumbaa. Timon held his face and sniffed, 'Ooh… I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry.' He then broke into heart-warming tears, and hugged his warthog friend.

Across from the ledge, Shenzi slowly shambled over to the two. She raised a claw not in violence, but awkwardly, and tapped Timon on the shoulder. He yelped and jumped around, unaware Shenzi was still with them. 'So, I guess you gonna get rid of me before Sim—The king notices, yeah?' She was alone, and not entirely sure of what to do. Timon however, stroked his chin and ran his fingers through his hair again. 'Okay, okay. I don't know what to make of this. I mean, I say all that, and you just to our side like that. Err…' Shenzi sat down and stared at the ground. 'I aint goin' home after what I just pulled. Chances are 'home' aint even there anymore.'

'Listen, it's not like you did anything bad, you just terrorized us all a little.' Timon seemed just as confused about the situation as Shenzi. 'I gotta talk with Simba on this one. Ah.'

'I didn't betray my clan, y'know.' She chirped. Timon turned to walk off. 'Stay here.' Shenzi had acted upon one decision today, acting on another wouldn't make a difference she thought. She got up, walked up to Timon, with him, up the rock. 'I didn't want you to die, pipsqueak.' She nervously smiled, which creeped Timon out. 'Look, we'll talk to Simba. He'll know what to do.'

'Absolutely not!' roared Simba. His expression was one of anger and disbelief. 'She tried to kill you countless times, and now, as a coward hiding from her own clan, she expects to join us?' Simba was pacing back and forth. He stopped briefly before sighing and looking at Nala. 'I don't know Simba, she didn't kill any of the pride.' Shenzi smiled, but then Nala continued, 'But, she stole from the lionesses, food, shelter… That can't go unpunished.'

'Simba, look, she had the chance to kill me and Pumbaa and she didn't take it. That's gotta say something.' Simba walked up to Shenzi and backed her into a corner of the cave atop pride rock. 'You are an outsider. Not one of the pride' Shenzi has a little scared, after all, he had pushed Scar to his death, and as glad as she was for that, she couldn't keep herself from looking intimidated. 'Shenzi. That's your name, right? You caused… You're one of the three that got my father—' He paused for a moment. 'You tried to kill Nala, and me, twice.'

Shenzi felt like there would be no tomorrow. Would Simba kill her? It didn't seem like a possibility. She glanced at Timon, Pumbaa and Nala. Nala responded first. 'She chose the pride over the hyenas. As mush I don't want to admit it Simba, not many Hyenas choose us, it might be good for all of us. Simba backed up and looked at Timon. 'What happened? What happened down there that changed her mind?'

Timon swallowed his fears and began. 'I-I, they were coming at us and I made a last-ditch effort to… be nice? She told me she didn't want me to die.' Simba, more interested in Shenzi, turned to her again. The he turned to Nala. 'Could you take Pumbaa and go? I need to talk to Timon alone.' Nala didn't argue, she smiled at Pumbaa and they both set off, after Pumbaa gave Timon a last look of concern.

'I'm all for the pride.' Spoke Shenzi. Timon looked worriedly at Simba. 'I did so some thing I aint so proud of, and I admit, if you wanna banish me or punish me… well…' Simba did not speak, he stood there, looking into her eyes, trying to find out what she was up to. Unbeknown to him, she had no evil agenda, she just wanted to stay with the pride. It was safer, kinder. Even in Simba's stare, even in his interrogation, it felt nice. Nicer than Scar's reign. 'You didn't want Timon to die?' Simba asked. Shenzi blushed and looked everywhere but Simba's directed. 'I… err… I didn't want to… I-I-I like… him.' She was puzzled by her own words and Timon and Simba were equally as dumbfounded.

Timon walked into the cave, stood next to Simba and opened his mouth to speak, but Simba began first. 'Sorry, I just… You make me happy. Home aint fun and Banzai and Ed are… not my friends.' Simba walked off, onto the stone ledge outside the cave, still listening intently. Timon moved closer and began to blush ever so slightly. 'When you sing, or dance or do anything. I like it. I didn't know what it was to feel like that. If you were gone, I'd have nothing to make me happy. It's real bleak being a hyena…' After this explanation, Timon looked at Shenzi like a friend, rather than a hyena or a predator and smiled, 'I try my best.' Shenzi laughed. 'I just didn't really think what I was doing until recently… and I want to try to live here, work with others… be part of something.'

Simba didn't move or speak for some time, while Shenzi and Timon made small talk, but after listening to who Shenzi was, where she came from and how open she had become since Simba had known her, he decided that he would be a good king, a kind king, and so, Shenzi would get a change to make things right, undo the wrongs she has done.

'One chance.' Said Simba, boldly. 'One chance to prove you are willing to live with us. Timon, as my friend, you are to look out for her. Keep her out of trouble. Shenzi smiled softly and walked up to him. 'You can trust me, highness.' Simba merely looked at her before walking away to deal with others affected by the battle.

Timon moved over to the walkway beside the cave that lead down to the ground. 'We should go find Pumbaa, he'll be getting lost somewhere'. Shenzi followed him down the passage. She had time to think, while they walked, about his offer. His proposal. What if he had meant it? Even only a little. She thought it best to hint rather than ask. 'That offer still on? Maybe?' Timon laughed it off before turning around to see Shenzi awkwardly smiling. 'You're serious?' Shenzi simply nodded, half in shame, half in shyness. 'Ooh, erm…'

'You said you were lonely.' She interrupted. 'So am I.' Timon's spine shivered as he turned forward again, arguing with himself. "She's a hyena! Are you insane?!" "On the other hand, she seems nice". The thought of such a pairing made him uneasy, but it sounded possible. 'I'll buy you a drink first, then maybe we can see where it goes from there.' He and Shenzi then began to laugh and walk again, until they reached the bottom of the stone hill, where Shenzi would face a new life and Timon would face a possible love interest. Whatever would happen when they get down there, it would be interesting…


End file.
